A day of fun
by xxamaxx
Summary: It's Ginny's 17th birthday, the four-harryxGinny, RonxHermion- decide to have some fun. It's been a year without Voldemort after all! Language One shot


**A.N. Well this is Ginny's 17th birthday, Harry Ron and Hermione take her out to Muggle London...Some things happen**

Four friends sat on the salmon couch in the Dursely's house. Petunia has invited them for dinner tomorrow.

"You could stay here over night-"

"No, no. That's fine. We were going to London today, so we could stay in a hotel." Hermione smiled

"Are you sure...You don't have to spend money."

"Petunia it's no problem. We'll be here tomorrow at 6." Harry assured

"Alright dears...Have fun." She smiled warmly. After the war Dudley and Petunia changed Vernon was still the same, but he didn't insult them. They bid good-bye and left private drive.

"Let's go to the park!" Ginny yelled.

'Anything for the birthday girl." Ron smiled and Harry led the way to the Surrey park. Ginny and Hermione sat on the swings while their boyfriends pushed them. harry received some odd looks.

"Why are they staring?" Hermione asked. Harry told them about his 'school' the Dursleys sent him too. Ginny smiled

"OY! You lot, Come here!" She motioned them to come. The guys stared at the girls...Hey they were hot.

"What chu doing with Potter?" One of them sneered. Harry glared along with the rest of his friends.

"'cause I'm his girlfriend." She snapped

"A hot bitch like you."

"Watch it git..." Ron's glare incensed

"Potter goes to criminals' school, you lot could get hurt." A chubby boy who reminded them of Peter said.

"A criminal's school? Harry goes to a school in Scotland, for gifted and talented! With the rest of us!" Hermione said. Harry picking up what she was saying grinned sheepishly

"Ya, Vernon told everyone I went to a school for Criminals, he didn't want me to show up his son."

"Really? I gotta tell mum." The boys may look all bad. But in reality they were just as momma's boy's as Dudley.

When they left, the group laughed.

"It's damn hot!" Ginny moaned,

"Hey, let''s go to a pool! It's not far from here! A twenty minute walk." Hermione said

"We don't have-"

"Aren't we magical?" Ron smirked. And the girls jumped on there backs.

"ONWARDS!" They yelled, pointing forward. The boys shared amused glances before walking up.

* * *

When they got there. They were greeted by a big sign that said ''Summer Swim?" and a short stubby man, with graying brown hair.

"OH! Your Harry Potter!" He said grinning madly.

"You know-"

'Yes, Yes! I'm a squib! Can I have your autographs? All of you. Your Granger and Weasleys!" He said already handing them red pens and paper.

"My daughter Jaslyn, will love this! Can you write another one, for my other daughter and son. To: Erick, and Maria." They four nodded, and discreetly rolled their eyes.

"You don't need to pay. no one came, so you have the pool to yourselves." They thanked him and left for the changing rooms.

Ginny came out with a yellow and white strapped bikini. Harry's mouth dropped open. Hermione wore a pink and orange bikini. Ron started to drool.

"Alright, yes, We're hot. Let go!" Ginny shirked as she jumped into the cool water. The trio wasted no time jumping after her. They childishly splashed around a bit, before that turned into a snogging session. Which was rudely interrupted by non other then Peris Polkins.

"Ohh. Potter's got a slut." They four broke apart, and Ginny blushed while harry glared

"Take that back." Ron and Harry said at the same time

"Or what?" He threatened. The boys got out of the water...Quidditch did them good...Real good.

"You chicks can do so much better then those two...Come on." He opened his arms. The girls smiled, and ran into his arms, leaving the two heart-broken boys behind. But they quickly tripped him and he fell into the water!

"Oh you didn't think we would leave you for them? did you?" Hermione asked insulted.

The two grinned and hugged the girl.

"You'll pay for that." Poklins said, trying to get out of the water. The four slowly left leaving the struggling boy behind.

Once they were dressed in decent clothes- Ginny a thin armless red shirt and yellow shorts with black and red converse, Hermione in a green tank-top, and white shorts with yellow sneakers, Ron is a white shirt and faded jeans, and Harry in a blue shirt and dark blue jeans.- they set off, smirking as Poklins still struggle to climb the steps...Hermione put a slipping charm on it.

The group set off back to the park, where the girls, ran off, having the boys chase them. Hermione and Ginny squealed as they almost caught them. The parents in the house though '_Ugh, I blame their parents! Honestly they should be quiet! So young and dumb!' _ but the four were thinking

_'Voldemort is gone! let's have fun!"_ little did they know they were being watched. By Arabella Figg, and ...

"They can finally have fun..." Molly Weasley muttered before a happy/sad tear fell from her eye...


End file.
